


Incipit Prologus

by bonkai_coven_1994



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, Swanfire - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Time Travel, True Love, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkai_coven_1994/pseuds/bonkai_coven_1994
Summary: Rewrite of the season 3 finale. Emma and Neal fall through the time travel portal and land in the enchanted forest. As they work together to restore the timeline, they also have to deal with their true feelings for each other.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last two episodes of season 3 but with Neal instead of Hook. This is assuming that they figured out a way to save Neal so he didn’t die. Enjoy and feel free to share your thoughts.

Emma pushed wind-blown strands of hair out of her face. The breeze off the water was cold, sending shivers through her body, but she did her best thinking at the docks. She slumped back on the bench and watched the seagulls swooping through the air.

“If you didn’t want to go on a date, you could have just told me and I would have understood. There’s no need to leave town.”

Emma knew who it was without turning around. She recognised the smooth voice, the teasing in his tone. “It’s not that.” She glanced behind her to see Neal. He had a playful frown on his face, the way he looked at her when he knew there was something she wasn’t telling him.

Emma considered what he had said a few days ago in the diner.

_Tomorrow I’m going to be hungry probably around lunchtime and so I’m going to come here. I’m going to sit in that booth and you’re welcome to join me, and if not, I’ll quit bugging you._

It was a tempting offer. She had gone back and forth on it, trying to decide what to do. Was she ready to start things with Neal again? Would Henry be okay with it? What if they messed it up again? Something had always distracted her before she could settle on a decision.

“Henry is the only thing I can focus on right now. I have to do what’s best for him.” She watched her breath curl in the cold air, avoiding Neal’s soft brown-eyed gaze.

Neal climbed over the back of the bench and sat next to her. There was a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and he reached into it. “Henry asked me to give this to you.” He said, offering the leather-bound storybook to her. “He thought it might remind you that your home is here.”

_Home._ Even after all their time apart, the word always made her think of Neal.

Emma hesitated to take the book from him. “When I look at these stories, I see princes and princesses. Fairytales.” She tugged at the sleeves of her leather jacket, her armour. “I’m not a part of that world. This doesn’t feel like home.”

“You’re running away.” He said it like a fact not a question. “When I was a boy, I ran away from all this.” He waved his hand in the air with a flourish and Emma recognised the gesture that was characteristic of his father, Rumplestiltskin. “I know what running away looks like. The only question is, what are you looking for?”

It made Emma think of their first date.

_So, what’s your story, Neal?_

_My story is that I left a screwed up situation and it kind of screwed me up._

Maybe he did understand why she always needed to run away. He knew abandonment just as well as she did.

“Home.” She let the word float in the air between them. “I learned something a long time ago. Home is the place when you leave, you just miss it.” Neal laughed at the familiar words. It was a soft chuckle, beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time, and it took Emma a moment to finish her thought. “So, yeah, I’m going to keep running until I feel that.”

He nodded, understanding. His gaze flicked down to the book on his lap. “You think you’ll feel that in New York?”

Emma wondered if he was thinking about his own apartment in New York, the life he had built there. She remembered the dreamcatcher hanging by his window. A memento of their time together. He had held onto it all those years, and she had held onto things too. Her hand almost went to her neck, to the swan pendant. Then she remembered she had given it back to him in a moment of anger that she sort of regretted.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, thinking about how quickly the illusion of the past year had been shattered. “We were happy there. Henry had tons of friends at school and I…had someone too.” His gaze drifted back up to her and she offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

Neal smiled in return, but his eyebrows were drawn together in a frown and she knew he was disappointed. “Don’t be.” He paused, rubbing his hands together. “I want you to be happy, Emma, even if it’s without me.” Wisps of his breath swirled through the air as he spoke.

He sounded sincere, but Neal always sounded sincere. Not much had changed about him. He was still so much like the boy she had first fallen in love with.

Emma was about to remind him that they had been happy once, but then she saw something in the distance. A bright beam of light was coming from the top of the warehouse where Zelena had tried to perform her time travel spell.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Emma stood up and started running towards the light. Behind her, Neal shoved the book back into his messenger bag and followed her lead.

They arrived to find a swirling whirlpool in the floor. A portal. To where?

Then Emma felt something tugging at her, an invisible energy that gripped her like a magnet, pulling her towards the portal. Her boots started to slip on the floor. “Neal!” She yelled to be heard over the whirling spiral of energy.

“Emma!” He yelled back. Reaching his hand out towards her, he ran to catch her before she could fall into the portal.

Their hands connected and he tightened his fingers around hers.

Emma felt a burst of relief. She tried to steady herself but she was being pulled in different directions. The portal, crackling with energy, expanded outwards. She shrieked as her foot slipped into the whirlpool of light. Stumbling and tripping, she fell forward into the swirling portal.

Neals’s grip fumbled but he caught her hand again. Instead of pulling her back, he thrust himself forwards, following her into the portal. “I’m not losing you again!” His words echoed around them as they were sucked up into the spiral of magical energy, hand-in-hand.

x

Emma landed on her hands and knees. Somewhere along the way she and Neal had stopped holding hands. He landed next to her on the dusty ground a moment later. Emma exhaled sharply and pushed herself up onto her feet. She tucked her hair behind her ears, then dusted the dirt off of her hands and clothes. Neal was doing the same thing beside her. The messenger bag was still slung over his shoulder and he adjusted the strap.

Glancing around, she saw that they had landed in a forest with tall green trees in every direction. They were standing in the middle of a road. Overhead birds whistled tinny tunes and rustled the leaves of the trees.

“We’re in the Enchanted Forest.” Neal’s voice was calm and controlled.

Emma spotted a piece of parchment with Snow White’s face on it pinned to the bark of a tree. A bounty by the order of the evil queen. “But when?”

Neal made a thoughtful noise. He was a little further away, looking at a tree that had fallen and was lying across the road. Then he stiffened. There was a clopping sound coming from the distance - footsteps and hoofbeats.

Neal came up next to her. His lips were pressed together tightly, his jaw clenched. The tension in his expression made Emma feel tense herself. She followed his worried gaze. Straightening her posture and clenching her fists, she prepared for whatever was coming up ahead.

The sound was getting louder and louder. White-cloaked knights appeared on the road. Then bridled white horses trotted forward, pulling a matching white carriage behind them.

Emma froze at the unfamiliar sight but Neal put his arms around her and guided her away from the road. Stumbling over the thicket, she followed Neal deeper into the forest and crouched down next to him among the shrubbery. She started to ask him what they were doing but he put a finger to his lips and whispered to her. “Trust me. You didn’t grow up in this world but I did.”

Emma knew he didn’t mean anything by it, that he was just being practical. Besides, he was right. She didn’t know that world as well as he did. If they were going to get back to Henry in Storybrooke, she would have to trust Neal.

“We’re not supposed to be here, remember?” Neal continued softly. “We can’t make any changes, or it will affect the events in the future.”

Emma nodded and peeked over the bush they were hiding behind. Everything smelled like wet earth and whatever musky, sweet plants grew in the Enchanted Forest.

The white carriage rolled past them, slowing to a stop in front of the fallen tree. The clopping of hoofbeats quietened and the carriage door swung open.

A man stepped out of the carriage. He joined the knights where they were gathered around the fallen tree.

Emma raised her head a little higher over the bush to look at him more closely. The dirty blond hair. The sword strapped to his side.

Then his voice, unmistakably familiar, rumbled as he called to someone in the carriage. “Worry not. It’s but a fallen tree.”

_Prince Charming. Dad._

Emma gasped, then put her hand to her mouth. She knew this story. She knew who and what was in the carriage - Charming’s fiancée and more importantly, his mother’s ring. This was the story they had all been reading in the diner. That was why the portal had brought them there and _then_.

As she recalled the story from Henry’s storybook, her gaze drifted to the side and up to a figure perched on the branch of a tree. Hidden among the greenery, the figure had a cloak pulled up over her head and an arrow notched in her bow.

_Snow White. Mom._

Emma couldn’t help smiling. She crouched back down behind the shrubbery. Her hand closed around a twig, snapping it. The sound echoed through the quiet among the trees. She looked up - too late - and watched as the cloaked figure, distracted by the sound, wobbled and then fell into the shrubbery below.

Then Emma turned her attention back to Prince Charming.

“Look at these markings.” He spoke with authority, his tone steady and commanding. “This tree didn’t fall. It’s been cut. It’s an ambush.” Unsheathing his sword, he glanced around him and ordered his knights to move the fallen tree.

There was a rustling of leaves next to Emma and she turned towards it to see Snow White running away.

Neal must have sensed her uneasinesses because he put his hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. His eyes searched her face for an explanation.

Emma’s gaze snapped back to her father climbing into the carriage. The door swung closed and the horses started to trot froward again, pulling the carriage behind them.

Neal hopped over the shrubbery and walked to the place where the carriage had been only moments ago. Emma followed him with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She watched as the carriage disappeared in the distance and they were left alone.

That was not how the story was supposed to go.

She tuned to Neal beside her. “You remember what you said about changing things…” Her voice trailed off as she reached for Neal’s messenger bag to show him the story of her parents’ first meeting. Flicking through it, she saw that the pages after that moment were all blank. Everything that was supposed to happen after that didn’t happen anymore. “This was the moment my parents first met.”

Understanding dawned on Neal’s face. “Except they didn’t. Because of us.”

She nodded and bit her trembling lower lip. If Snow White and Prince Charming never met, they would never fall in love, and Emma wouldn’t exist.

“There is someone who can help us.” He wiped a hand over his face like he regretted what he was about to say. “My father. If anyone knows what to do in this type of situation, it’s the dark one.”

x

They walked through the forest side by side, stepping over logs and ducking under low branches. Although Neal had left the Enchanted Forest when he was a boy, he still moved around with natural ease as if he had never left. Of course he had spent a whole year in the Enchanted Forest as an adult during the time Emma and Henry were living in New York.

On their way to the dark one’s castle, they passed a small village. There were a few thatched cottages and people milled about fetching water from the well and loading wooden carts with fresh produce. Neal’s fingers laced through hers and he guided her along the outer edge of the village, staying close to the trees. They both had experience with sneaking around places they weren’t supposed to be.

They stopped when they reached a washing line where the villagers had left their clothes to dry. The clothing looked like it belonged in Henry’s storybook - corseted dresses, embroidered cloaks, and puffy white shirts.

Neal slipped a few pieces of clothing from the line. When he saw Emma’s disapproving expression, he chuckled softly. “It’s not like we’re stealing a car or something. We’ll return it all before we go home.”

The confidence in his voice snapped Emma into action. He was certain that they would find a way back and she was filled with fresh determination to do whatever it took to make it happen. They were almost teenagers again, ‘borrowing’ whatever they needed to get by. She picked a few items of clothing from the line for herself. Then they slid back into the forest.

They split up, going in opposite directions, so they could each change in privacy. Emma sorted through the bundle of clothes, deciding what to put on first and hoping it would fit. The dress was snug around her form but she assumed the corset was meant to be that tight. She wrapped herself in a brown-coloured cloak that would help to blend in among the trees.

Neal was done dressing first and she found him already waiting for her in the clearing. He looked a lot more comfortable than she did. He was wearing dark pants and there was a green cloak-like piece of material wrapped around his chest in layers.

They put their pile of regular clothes under snowbell bushes, figuring it would be easiest to remember when they wanted to find them again.

Emma fidgeted with the neckline of her dress. “I’m so glad corsets went out of fashion.”

He tilted his head to the side, considering, before he responded. “Well, if it’s any consolation, it looks great on you.”

She tucked her hair behind her ears, almost self-consciously, and turned away before he could see her blush.

They set off for the dark one’s castle again. Neal blended in with the forest with his brown hair anddark clothes. The black messenger bag was the only detail that seemed out of place. Emma pulled the hood of the cloak over her head to cover her blonde hair. She tried to move as soundlessly as Neal did but her dress made it difficult. The skirt bunched around her legs. Frustrated and groaning, she tried to keep up with his confident stride. Twigs crunched and snapped under her boots. Her cloak caught on thorns. She was panting by the time they reached another clearing.

They stopped to rest. Neal directed his gaze up towards a hill and Emma followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. In between all the greenery was a stone-grey castle shrouded with mist.

A shiver ran through her body. “It almost makes his shop in Storybrooke look like Disneyland.”

Neal smiled but it was tight-lipped and faded quickly. “He wasn’t always like this. Before he became the dark one, he was just my father. He took care of me. When my mother stayed out all night at the tavern, he would tell me bedtime stories until I fell asleep.” He shook his head, as if clearing the memory. His eyes, brown and earnest, met hers for a moment. There was no doubt Henry had his father’s eyes. It was her turn to offer a tight-lipped smile. She wasn’t sure why she felt sad when he had shared a happy memory.

What he said reminded her of something else. A memory from years ago. An amusement park at night, lit up just for her.

_Crappy home life, I get that._

_No, but it wasn’t always. That’s the problem. It was really great once._

The climb to the castle was shorter than it looked. It was a relief when the soil and grass beneath them gave way to cobbled stones. They followed the path leading up to the large doors of the castle and paused for a restful moment. Neal was quiet. He had been quiet for most of the way there. Emma couldn’t imagine what he was feeling. Neal’s relationship with his father was complicated and she could tell he was nervous to see him as the dark one again.

“What do we even say to him? Hey, we’re from the future.” Tentatively, she placed her hand against the wood of the door. She half-expected some magical force to throw them backwards, but nothing happened.

Neal mirrored her action, placing his hand against the door. “He might believe it.”

She gave him an encouraging nod, which he returned, and then they pushed the doors open.

The two halves swung inward with a creak. Emma and Neal stepped forward into a grandly-decorated foyer. There was a round table in the middle with a candelabra on it. The flames of the candles were snuffed out by the wind that rushed in through the open doors. Neal started to ascend the spiral staircase. Emma followed behind him, lifting her skirt as she climbed the steps. She could see the tension in Neal’s posture - the stiffness of his shoulders, his hands trembling at his sides.

They emerged on the second floor landing. Neal strode forward like he knew exactly where he was going and Emma stayed close behind him. He tightened his grip on the strap of his messenger bag before entering into what looked like a royal dining room. There was a long rectangular table with a feast laid out on it, but there was only one chair, at the head of the table.

The feast looked delicious even though she didn’t recognise what some of the dishes were. There was roasted meat, fragrant soups, stewed fruit, and other sweet and spicy dishes. It wasn’t exactly Granny’s grilled cheese but her stomach still rumbled.

Standing next to the table, a woman in a blue maid’s dress hummed a merry tune under her breath and poured two cups of tea. Her hand wobbled when she saw Emma and Neal. Tea spilled onto the table, quickly spreading and leaking onto the floor. ”Who are you?” She asked, setting the teapot down and brushing strands of dark hair out of her face.

_Belle._

The recognition made Emma laugh, pleased to see a friend. Then she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to know Belle. “We’re here to see the dark one.” She said evenly, lowering the hood of her cloak. The dishes on the table were still steaming hot. There was a plate at one end of the table with food piled on it and cutlery laid across it slovenly, as if someone had been interrupted in the middle of their meal. He had to have been there moments ago. “Rumplestiltskin!”

‘There’s no need to yell, dearie.” The high-pitched voice came from the entryway they had come through. Emma whipped around to see Rumplestiltskin bow mockingly. “I’m right here.”

Neal was on the other side of the room where he had been looking through a collection of magical items. When he turned and saw his father, he took a step backwards as if he had been pushed.

Rumplestiltskin strutted to his seat at the end of the table and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. He waved Belle away with a dismissive gesture and she left with her empty serving tray.

“Pa - “ _Papa._ Neal stopped himself before he could say it. “We need your help.”

Then Neal made a choked sound. He was lifted off the ground by some invisible force. His hand went to his neck, fingers clawing at his skin.

Lounging in his seat, Rumplestiltskin had his hand closed in a fist. “I don’t appreciate strangers coming into my castle and demanding my help.” He tightened his fist and Neal made more sputtering noises.

“Rumplestiltskin!” Emma’s voice was frantic. “You have to listen to us!” She started to run towards Neal, who was thrashing in the air. Still holding Neal by the throat, Rumplestiltskin waved his other hand in Emma’s direction. She was thrown backwards and landed on the floor.

“Why should I listen to you?” Rumplestiltskin rose, pushing his chair back.

As she stood up, Emma fumbled while untangling her cloak and dress that had bunched around her. She turned to Rumplestiltskin and tried to sound confident, despite the distress she was feeling. “Because if you don’t, you’ll never see your son again.”

Rumplestiltskin’s expression faltered at the mention of his son. There was something like sadness in his eyes as he spoke, but his tone was still menacing. “What do you know of my son?”

Emma saw the change in his demeanour, a crack in the dark one character he played, and continued more confidently. “His name is Baelfire. You’re planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him.”

He unclenched his fist. His attention turned away from Neal, who had fallen to the floor, and towards Emma. “Who told you that? Who are you?”

She wanted to go to Neal, to check if he was all right. Then she saw him stand up and dust himself off. She knew he was okay, so she fixed her gaze on Rumplestiltskin. “I’m the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him. I’m the product of true love.”

Rumplestiltskin marched towards her. “How do you know so much about my plans?” His eyes narrowed with suspicion. “I haven’t done it yet.”

Emma took a step towards him, self-assured. “You will, and you will succeed.” She could see the cogs working in his mind, making sense of what he was hearing.

He gave a little gasp. “I find Bae?” The hardness of his expression melted into something like relief.

Emma’s gaze flicked to Neal. “Yes.”

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes were glassy with tears but he quickly blinked them away. “If you know all this, that means…”

“We’re from the future.” Neal’s voice was soft, taut with emotion. He moved to stand next to Emma.

Rumplestiltskin put a finger to his chin, thoughtful. “So someone figured out the time travel spell. Was it me?” Then he waved his hand in the air before they could reply. “Don’t tell me. Knowing too much about the future can have unfortunate consequences.”

Emma fidgeted with her dress, picking at a loose thread. “Speaking of, we might have -”

“You changed things.” Rumplestiltskin interrupted. He didn’t wait for them to confirm his guess. “What have you done?”

Emma exhaled slowly before responding. “We interrupted my parents meeting.”

x

Rumplestiltskin folded his arms across his chest. “Your parents. Who are they?” His tone was clipped, laced with thinly-veiled annoyance.

“Snow White and Prince Charming.” When he frowned in confusion, Emma quickly explained. ”His real name is Prince James.”

“How do they meet?”

Emma reached for the storybook in Neal’s messenger bag. Moving some of the dishes around, she created space on the table and placed the book on it.

She flipped it open on the page where their first meeting was supposed to be. The new story showed Snow and Charming going in opposite directions - Snow running away into the forest and Charming continuing along the road in his carriage.

“Snow steals the ring from the carriage and Charming - James - goes after her. Long story short, they fall in love.” Emma turned the page. “It didn’t happen that way. Everything after that is blank.”

“It’s the ripple effect.” Rumplestiltskin looked up from the book. Clasping his hands together, he turned to gaze out of one of the large windows. “Once you change something in the past, the future after that point becomes uncertain.”

Emma considered what he said. She started to pace along the length of the table, thinking. She noticed Neal had wondered off. He was peering at a cabinet stacked with objects - swords, books, jewellery, and other magical-looking things - and every now and then she saw his hand dart between the cabinet and his messenger bag. Only the dark one’s son would know how to steal from the dark one.

An idea started to form and Emma stopped pacing. “Maybe if we somehow get Snow to steal the ring, the story might happen the way it’s supposed to.”

Rumplestiltskin whirled around to face them again. “You’re in luck.” He clapped his hands together. “There’s a ball tonight at King Midas’s castle. Prince James will be there and so will the ring.”

Neal’s attention snapped from the cabinet to Emma. He had been quiet for a while and she was surprised to hear him speak. “How do we get Snow there? We don’t even know where she is.”

“Allow me.” Rumplestiltskin flourished his hand in the air.

A crystal ball appeared on the table next to the book. They gathered around it while Rumplestiltskin waved his hand over the misty orb. The image in it shimmered and then the mist cleared. Emma recognised Snow White talking to a pirate in a tavern.

“She needs the money from the ring to secure passage on a ship and escape the queen.” The image flickered and the orb was clouded with mist again. Emma’s gaze drifted from the crystal ball to Rumplestiltskin. “What do we do?”

“We?” He scoffed. “I can try to open your portal to the future, but you messed with your parents meeting, dearie.” He waved them away as if swatting a fly. “Only you know what you did and now you must undo it.”

In the blink of an eye, he was back in his seat at the table and continuing his meal.

Neal’s voice was hushed and conspiratorial, as if to avoid being overheard by Rumplestiltskin. “I think I might have an idea.” He lifted his eyes to meet Emma’s. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration. “Snow needs passage on a ship. When I was a boy, I spent some time on Hook’s ship. I know my way around it.” He glanced at Rumplestiltskin and raised his voice, speaking with determination. “You can glamour me to look like Captain Hook and I’ll make a deal with Snow.”

x

The tavern was crowded with people talking and drinking in clusters. They had found a table close to a window, away from everyone else. Neal shifted in his seat, uncomfortably hot in his leather outfit.

The noise in the tavern was rising with people’s drunkenness as the night went on. Neal leaned closer to Emma across the table and half-whispered half-shouted. “Keep the real Hook distracted for as long as you can.”

Emma turned to look over her shoulder at a group of particularly loud pirates, drinking and playing games in the centre of the tavern. In the middle of it all, sat Captain Hook, downing his drink - rum most likely - before rolling a pair of dice.

She turned back to Neal. “That shouldn’t be too hard.” Her voice wavered. Her eyes drifted up and down him like she was trying to remember who he was.

Rumplestiltskin’s magic was perfect. Although Neal felt no different from his usual self, he knew that Emma - and everyone else - was seeing Hook’s face and hearing Hook’s accented voice.

A loud roar of laughter rumbled out from Hook’s table. The familiarity of the scene reminded Neal of when he was a boy and he had walked into the tavern late one night to find his mother drinking with Hook’s group of pirates.

He was relieved when Emma spoke again, drawing his attention back to the present moment. “What if we come back to his ship a little earlier than expected and you’re still in his cabin?” She tucked her hair - golden in the lantern glow - behind her ears in an almost self-conscious gesture.

Neal felt a twinge of jealousy but he tried to keep his voice even. “Pretend you’ve had a little too much ale and stumble into the door or something.” It was a trick they used to use a lot. He wondered if Emma remembered. “Just hit the door.”

Her smile told him that she did remember. Standing up from the table, she unfastened her cloak and unlaced her corset. Before she could go over to Hook’s table, Neal grasped her hand in his. “We can do this. We will get back to Henry.”

With a determined nod, she turned and weaved in between the crowd. Neal watched her go and then left the tavern to find Hook’s ship by the docks.

The night air outside was chilly and quiet. The warmth and noise from the tavern felt faraway. Neal didn’t like the idea of splitting up but he had to trust that Emma could handle herself.

Memories of his time on Hook’s ship left a bitter taste in his mouth and he usually tried to avoid them. Now he welcomed them, gathering little details about the way Hook acted around his crew mates and trying to mimic them himself. He strutted onto the ship with as much smugness as he could gather. He kept his replies to the crew’s questions curt and condescending, the way a captain would talk to his subordinates.

Apparently, he knew Hook quite well, because he managed to slip belowdecks to the captain’s cabin without much question.

Neal made himself comfortable at Hook’s table that was littered with rum bottles and treasure maps. The ship swayed gently with the motion of the waves. He leaned back in his seat, resting his feet on the table. There was a creaking sound and he looked up to see a cloaked figure descending the stairs to the cabin.

She stepped out of the shadows and Neal recognised her immediately. The soft glow from a candelabra illuminated her face - pale and round, cheeks rosy from the cold. A few strands of dark hair stuck out from under her hood.

“Who are you?” She asked in a firm voice.

Neal remembered Hook’s smug, slithering way of speaking and tried to replicate it. “That’s not important. All you need to know is I have a ship that can take you to any realm you wish.” He lifted his eyebrows, knowingly. “Snow White.”

Her expression faltered at being recognised, but she quickly composed herself again. She marched towards the table and sat in the chair opposite him. “Why would you help me? What do you want in return?”

“There’s a ball at King Midas’s castle tonight and some treasure that needs to be stolen.”

x

They reached an agreement and then Snow left. Neal relaxed, relieved that he didn’t have to pretend to be Hook anymore. The rocking of the ship underneath him was comforting and unsettling all at once. It was on that very ship that he learnt how to sail, and it was on that ship that he met the pirate who tore his family apart.

He started to flick through the papers - mostly treasure maps - on Hook’s desk. He remembered the portrait of Milah he had found as a boy and the realisation that had followed. His mother wasn’t dead. She had abandoned him.

His wretched reverie was interrupted by someone knocking on the door of the cabin. Reflexively, he hopped out of his seat and slunk into the shadows. There were footsteps and then Emma and Hook appeared. He had his arm around her, although more for support than anything else. His steps were drunkenly unsteady. He was in the middle of relaying some story about himself but the words were slurred.

When he dipped his head to kiss Emma, she shrugged his arm off before their lips could meet. Hook stumbled backwards without her support. He took a moment to regain his balance and Emma glanced around the cabin. Neal wasn’t sure if she had seen him or not. Her eyes landed on him for a second before she turned her attention back to Hook. Running her hand down his leather vest, she giggled flirtatiously and practically purred. “You promised me a night cap.”

“Indeed I did.” Hook mumbled drunkenly.

He turned towards the table and fumbled for a bottle of rum and cups. He was in the middle of pouring the drinks and muttering all sorts of charmingly romantic things when Emma started to edge towards the stairs. Neal moved from the shadows towards her. A quick smile spread across her face. Then they were both running up the stairs, their hands bumping together and then interlocking. They ran right past the stunned crew and didn’t stop until they were away from the docks and back at the tavern.

Neal barely had a moment to catch his breath before Emma dragged him by his sleeves and pulled him towards her. Her back was pressed up against the wall of the tavern, right next to one of the foggy windows. Neal saw his reflection in the glass. Rumplestiltskin’s magic had worn off. He was back to his old self again. Brown hair, brown eyes, and the outfit he had been wearing before.

Emma held him to her, her hands fisted in his cloak. She was still panting softly. Her cheeks were flushed. Light spilled from the open door of the tavern, bathing her so she looked golden.

Neal’s breathing was ragged, not from running but from excitement. He leaned into Emma’s touch. His fingers trailed along her unlaced corset, hesitantly at first, and then firmly settled around her waist.

Her chest heaved rhythmically. Her hair was messy from running and Neal brushed a few strands out of her face before placing his hands on her waist again. She smelled of pine and snowbells, probably from walking through the forest.

Her fists tightened in his cloak, drawing him towards her, until their faces were close to touching. Neal almost fell forward. He braced his hands on the wall, pinning Emma against it. Her lips parted. Everything else faded away as Neal pressed his mouth against hers. The kiss was soft and slow. Nothing like the fiery making out from when they were teenagers. It was so much better than he remembered. It meant so much more now.

Her hands moved up to his neck and then to his hair, tugging at the strands. Electricity thrummed at his fingertips, desire cresting over him in waves. He knew if he didn’t hold onto her, he would fall down. His hands drifted from the wall to her waist.

Then Emma broke the kiss. Afraid he had done something wrong, Neal dropped his hands from her waist and pulled back from her.

She spoke before he could, still breathless. “Yes.”

“What?” Neal whispered, confused.

“You asked me on a date.” A playful smile quirked on her lips. “This is my answer.” She kissed him and her hands gripped his hair again.

Neal’s fingers drifted along her collarbone. His palm flattened against the place where the swan necklace used to rest. He could feel her heartbeat thumping. The kiss deepened and it was a little more like when they were teenagers, eager and desperate, as if they wanted to escape into each other.

Then it was Neal’s turn to break the kiss. “Like…right now?” He asked, curling a finger around a strand of her hair.

“When we get back to Storybrooke.” Her breath was warm on his face.

The mention of Storybrooke seemed to snap them both back to the present moment. They were on a quest and time was running out. Just as they parted, a high-pitched giggled echoed from nearby.

“It appears I have interrupted something.” Rumplestiltskin’s calculating gaze shifted between them. “Well, dearies, did everything go according to plan?”

Emma fidgeted with her rumpled dress, smoothing out the material. There was a furious blush spreading over her cheeks as she nodded.

Neal ran a hand through his hair. He knew it probably looked mussed from her playing with it. Still flustered from the kiss, it took a moment for him to figure out what to say. “Snow should be at the ball right now.”

Emma folded her arms across her chest. Her expression was serious, focused. “What are we supposed to do, just wait around and hope she steals the ring? I don’t like leaving things to chance.”

“I feel the same way.” Rumplestiltskin waved his hand in the air and a piece of embossed parchment appeared in it. “An invitation to the ball. I’ll continue working on the portal and you two will make sure everything goes according to plan.” His gaze narrowed on Emma and Neal, considering, and then he frowned. “Not dressed like that of course.”

He waved his hand in the air again. A dark red mist curled around Emma and Neal. When the mist cleared, Neal’s breath hitched and he exhaled a little shakily. Emma was wearing a red ballgown, the same colour as her leather jacket. Her blonde hair was fastened in a sophisticated up-do. She looked like a princess out of Henry’s storybook. Neal glanced down at his own outfit - a black and gold suit that fit just right, and a sword sheathed at his side.

Emma blinked, looking down at her dress with a surprised expression. There was a question forming on her lips but Rumplestiltskin spoke first.

“Allow me.” When he waved his hand in the air, a mirror appeared in it. Their reflection showed people who looked similar to them but with a few subtle changes. “A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all.”

Neal met Rumplestiltskin’s eyes. There was no particular emotion in his expression, as if they were strangers to each other. It wasn’t easy to be around the dark one again. When he was a boy, he had worked so hard to get away from all of it. Now there he was, relying on the dark one’s magic to return to his own son.

Emma broke the quiet, interrupting his contemplation. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

x

Emma’s gaze swept around the ballroom. It was beautifully decorated, with a lot of gold ornamentation. Light harp music filled the air. Guests of King Midas milled around, chatting to each other and drinking out of golden goblets.

Emma leaned towards Neal. “My parents are always going on about all these balls they went to, but honestly I don’t get what the big deal is.”

She didn’t catch his response, distracted by the change in music and the flittering of movement going on in the centre of the ballroom. A dramatic folksy tune, like a chorus of fiddles, started to play. Guests were pairing together and gliding around in a synchronised dance. Their practiced, graceful movements matched the music perfectly.

Emma could understand what the big deal was. Neal must have seen the awe in her expression because he held out his gloved hand in an offer. “May I have this dance?”

Emma blushed, nervously. “I don’t know how to…” Glancing at the twirling couples, she felt both nervous and excited. It looked like a lot of fun but also very complicated. “Do whatever they’re doing.”

Neal shrugged. “It’s a waltz. All you need is a partner who knows what he’s doing.”

Letting out a shaky laugh, Emma placed her hand in his and let him guide her towards the dancers.

The couples seemed to be moving together as if they were one unit. Emma and Neal, hand-in-hand, drifted out of the crowd of spectators and joined the circle of dancing.

Neal’s other hand rested on her waist and she was reminded of their kiss outside the tavern. Something about running together, holding hands and laughing in between panting, made her feel like a teenager again. Without even thinking, she had kissed him and he had kissed her, and it had felt so familiar and right.

Neal started to step back and forth, guiding her along. Emma put her hand on his shoulder and tried to sway with the music. Then they both stepped forward at the same time. Neal chuckled as they bumped together. His posture was relaxed and he moved with the same practiced grace as the other dancers.

“I didn’t know you knew how to waltz.” Her hand tightened in his, gripping the leather of his glove.

Neal smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. His hand left her waist as he stepped aside. “I’m so much more than a thief.” Then he spun her into his arms, her back pressed against his chest. “You’re a natural yourself.”

Emma felt his chest rise and fall as he spoke. His breath tickled the back of her neck. She shifted in his arms to face him, mirroring the other dancers. They moved back and forth again. She was starting to get the hang of it. Her movements were more fluid and relaxed.

Over Neal’s shoulder she could see Charming talking to a blonde woman - his fiancée. His smile was tense, his expression strained. He didn’t look very happy.

“There’s Charming.” She whispered, breathless from the spinning.

Neal twirled them around so he could follow her gaze to where Charming was standing.

The music swelled, louder and more fast-paced. Neal dropped to one knee. Emma didn’t have to look at the other couples to know what to do next. She was starting to anticipate each step according to the rising and falling of the music.

Still holding his hand, Emma glided around him in a circle. The music returned to the usual pace. Neal stood up again and they continued swaying back and forth.

Then the music faltered and stopped after the screeching of bowstrings. The doors of the ballroom were thrown open and Regina walked in, dressed in a theatrical black outfit. A moment later her knights, dressed in matching black outfits, trickled in behind her.

There were gasps and shocked exclamations. The dancing stopped. Emma and Neal broke apart.

“Regina.” Emma said uncertainly, surprised to see Regina in something other than a pantsuit.

“Not Regina. The evil queen.” Neal put his hand on Emma’s arm, drawing her closer to him.

Regina’s voice was booming and laced with menace as she addressed King Midas, thanking him for the invitation.

The music started to pick up again, but no one danced. The couples split up and mingled with the murmuring crowd.

Emma looked to the place where Charming had been standing. He was no longer there. Casting her gaze around, she realised that he wasn’t in the ballroom.

The Emma’s attention caught on a blonde woman in a blue dress at King Midas’s side. Charming’s fiancée had an expression of contempt on her face. King Midas was talking to his palace knights, recognisable by their golden armour, and his voice rose in a shout. “The bandit Snow White? Here? Get her!”

Emma and Neal ran out of the ballroom in the direction the knights had left in. They ran down a corridor, following the clamouring of armour.

Hitching up the skirt of her dress, Emma darted out onto a balcony. The night air was cold and faint music still drifted from the ballroom.

Snow climbed over the edge of the balcony and started to descend down the castle wall. Emma ran forward, pressing her palms on the stone edge of the wall and peering over it. Neal stood next to her, watching as Snow ran towards her horse and then climbed onto it.

Above them, the windows of a turret were flung open. “You can’t hide from me!” Charming’s face was outlined by moonlight, fierce determination clear in his blue eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed. “Wherever you are, I will find you!” His words echoed through the air.

A smile broke across Emma’s face. Then she felt something prod her side. It was one of Regina’s knights, with an arrow nocked and aimed at Snow.

Emma rushed at the knight, throwing her arms around his waist, and knocking him onto the stone floor. His bow and arrow clattered next to him.

Emma had landed almost on top of him on her hands and knees. Before she rose, she noticed something glimmering on the floor in front of her.

It was a silver ring with a green jewel in the centre. Emma’s fist closed around it and she stood up, suddenly anxious. Snow was supposed to have stolen the ring, so the story could continue the way it was supposed to.

When she opened her fist to show Neal the ring, his eyebrows furrowed together and his shoulders sagged.

There were a thudding sound coming towards them. Emma clenched the ring in her fist. They both turned to see knights flooding onto the balcony. “Get the ring to Snow. I’ve got this.” Neal yelled over his shoulder before drawing his sword out of its sheath.

Emma raced away from the balcony and Neal battling the knights. She heard swords clashing together and knights crying out, but she didn’t look back. Following the thrum of music, Emma raced down a corridor and burst into the ballroom.

x

Neal sheathed his sword and then wiped a gloved hand over his sweaty forehead. He left the knights, wounded and sprawled on the floor, and ran back to the ballroom. Weaving in between guests, he glanced around for Emma.

Then the music stopped and one of the queen’s knights yelled. “There she is. She helped the bandit escape.”

Neal’s gaze snapped to the knight who had just spoken and then he noticed Emma. She was standing right in front of Regina in the middle of the ballroom.

Neal stopped moving. Some part of him wanted to rush forward and defend Emma, but he knew it would only get them both in trouble.

Regina said a few derisive things to Emma. She laughed but there was no humour in her voice. Then the queen’s knights escorted Emma out of the ballroom with Regina striding behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal stood with his back pressed against a tree, hidden out of sight. The morning air was crisp, the sun shining down through the greenery above. He had stopped by Rumplestiltskin’s castle to pick up his messenger bag with the storybook and it was slung over his shoulder, a comfortable weight. That was how he knew where Charming and Snow would be. According to the storybook, Charming had caught Snow in a net and was trying to get his ring back. Neal listened to their back and forth with slight amusement.

“I don’t have your ring.” Snow said.

“Then why don’t I believe you?” Charming replied.

Neal saw an opportunity to interrupt. He stepped around the tree and into the clearing. “You should. She’s telling the truth.”

Charming’s hand flew to the hilt of his sword, drawing the blade out a little. He threw a questioning look in Neal’s direction, trying to match the face to a name, to decide if he was dealing with a friend or a foe.

“Prince Clyde.” Neal introduced himself, remembering the fake names he and Emma had given at the ball. “Lovely ball the other night. Snow White doesn’t have your ring.” His gaze flicked up to Snow in the net and then to Charming. “My Princess Bonnie does.”

Charming slid the sword back into its sheath. His tense posture relaxed. “She has my ring? Where is she?”

“That’s the problem.” Neal answered. “The queen’s castle.”

“Actually that’s not a problem at all.” Snow’s voice was almost taunting as she proposed a solution that satisfied them all.

Charming’s blade was unsheathed in a flash and he sliced through the rope of the net. Snow fell, the hood of her cloak sliding off and revealing her dark hair in a spill.

Snow’s knowledge of the castle would help them get into the castle. Neal would get Emma back. Charming would get his ring back. Neal wasn’t sure how the story would unfold after that but he decided to take it one step at a time.

x

They acquired horses and a cart from a nearby village. Charming paid for it in gold and then they were on their way to the queen’s castle. Neal sat up front, reins in hand, as the horses rode forward.

Snow and Charming sat in the cart. As they rolled along towards the queen’s castle, Neal listened to Snow and Charming talking. It didn’t sound like there was much love between them but he knew that would change. He remembered them in Storybrooke, how in love they were. Love so strong it created the saviour. It made Neal think about his father, his conviction that true love was the most powerful magic.

When he dragged his attention away from his own thoughts and back to their conversation, he heard Snow talking about dark fairy dust. Neal was familiar with dark magic and how it worked. He had no doubt Snow was right about the dust turning the most fearsome adversaries into a form that was easily squashed.

They emerged into a clearing just outside the queen’s castle. Neal tightened his grip on the reins and the horses slowed to a halt. Snow hopped out of the cart. They agreed it would be best to enter the castle at night. After explaining her plan, Snow ran off towards the castle.

Neal and Charming built a fire as the sun started to set. They both sat next to it, quietly warming themselves. Neal had built the fire by sparking stones together - one of the many skills he picked up in Neverland - while Charming had gathered the firewood. They were sitting on logs opposite each other with the fire in between. It was odd being strangers with someone he actually knew.

Then Neal decided to speak. “Are you excited about your wedding?”

Charming smiled but it was practiced, formal. “I’m marrying Midas’s daughter. What’s not to be excited about?”

Neal shrugged, choosing his words carefully. He didn’t want to say something too specific. Even the smallest changes could have consequences. “Weddings between royals often don’t involve much love.” It seemed vague enough.

“I always thought I would marry for love.” Charming laughed - there was sadness in it - and shook his head. “Now I’m not sure there even is such a thing as true love.”

Neal watched the flames of the fire blazing, bright amid the darkness. He lifted his gaze to Charming. “True love is real. It’s not easy, but it must be fought for.” He wasn’t sure why he said it exactly. It just seemed right, familiar, like something he had read in Henry’s storybook. The messenger bag lay at his feet and he fidgeted with the strap.

He thought of Neverland, Emma’s secret, and his own. _I_ _have a secret_ _,_ _too_ _,_ _Emma_ _. I'm_ _never going to stop fighting for you_ _._ _Never._ Jumping through the portal with her had been his way of following through on that promise.

The prince’s face glowed with the light of the fire. “You’re in love.” His lips curved into a smile, a genuine smile. “With your Princess Bonnie.”

Neal nodded, his gaze dropping back to the fire. He had never imagined having this conversation with Emma’s father.

Charming adjusted on the log, stretching his legs. “And she loves you?”

Surprised by the question, Neal responded after a delayed moment. “She used to.” His voice shook as he said it. He was about to leave it at that but something about Charming’s concerned expression made him feel like he could be honest and the words spilled from his lips. “Before things got complicated. I don’t know if she can truly forgive me. I never forgave myself.”

“Maybe she will. You seem like a good man, Clyde. I’m sure you two would be very happy together.” Charming’s tone was sincere, genuinely caring about someone he had just met.

Neal smiled, remembering something his father used to say after he become the dark one. When you see the future, there is irony everywhere.

With the help of Snow’s friend, Neal and Charming managed to enter the castle. They crept along a stony corridor, Charming with his sword drawn and Neal with his hand on the hilt of his sword. A few braziers burned, lighting the path to the cells where the queen kept her prisoners.

They ran into one of the queen’s knights, who charged at them. Slashing with expert skill, Charming knocked the sword out of the knight’s hand and then pushed him to the ground.

They continued along the corridor and a row of cells came into view. Neal started running towards it, then slowed as he got closer, his hand firm on the hilt of his sword. Charming had stayed back as a lookout. He was admittedly better at sword-fighting and Neal had more skill with lock-picking.

Braziers lit the collection of cells. He spotted Emma instantly. She was crouched at the back of a cell, her head bent forward looking down at the ground.

Neal threw a quick look around. Realising that there were no guards, probably thanks to Snow and her friend, Neal rushed to Emma’s cell. He kneeled down and put his hands around the bars. “Emma.” His desperate whisper echoed, interrupting the stillness in the air.

Emma crawled forward until she was kneeling right in front of him. “Neal.” She whispered back, placing her hand next to his on the bars. Now that she was out of the shadows and illuminated by the braziers, he could see that she had changed into a simple white dress and blue cloak - courtesy of the queen. Her up-do had come undone and blonde curls fell around her shoulders.

Neal moved to clasp her cold hand in between the bars. His eyes narrowed on the keyhole of the lock. Then he pulled away from Emma and started to feel around his clothing for something that could be used as a lock pick - a pin, a cufflink, anything with a thin pointy end.

“Neal. There’s something I have to tell you.” Emma’s eyes were wide, the light of the braziers flickering in them.

They didn’t have much time, but something about Emma’s voice - how small and hesitant it was - made him stop fidgeting with his clothes and focus on her completely.

Somehow he knew what she was about to tell him. All their talking about family and home had been leading to that moment.

In Neverland, their positions had been reversed. Neal in a cage and Emma helping him get out of it. _I love you. I probably always will._ Now it was his turn to be honest.

“There’s something I have to tell you first.” She started to interrupt him but Neal pushed on. “Please. I have to say it.”

Her parted lips pressed together in a firm line, listening. Their gazes locked. Neal tried not to look away, tried not to avert his gaze because it hurt to look at her, knowing what he was about to say. “I understand if you want to live in New York with Henry. This world is so complicated, Peter Pan, Zelena, curses, time travel…” He trailed off, taking a moment to look down at their hands side by side on the bars. Then he lifted his gaze back to Emma’s. “Maybe you would both be happier away from it all. Maybe New York will be your home.” He was breathless and flushed as if from exertion, but he took a deep breath and finished what he needed to say, the most important part. "I want you to be happy, Emma, even if it’s without me.” He breathed out a relieved sigh.

Emma’s eyes shimmered with tears as she reached her hand through the bars to touch his arm. She was about to say something when Charming’s voice echoed towards them, urgent and impatient. “I don’t know how much time we have.”

Emma drew back a little. After wiping a hand over her face, she blinked and looked over Neal’s shoulder. “Is that - “

“Charming.”

“How did you get in the castle?” Her expression had changed. There was no hint of the emotion from moments before, only determination. Whatever she had wanted to say seemed forgotten.

Neal was almost relieved. He didn’t want to think about everything he had just said. It had seemed like the opposite of his promise in Neverland but he didn’t regret it. He was fighting for Emma, for her happiness, even if it wasn’t with him.

“Snow.” He answered. Some of the urgency of the situation was returning to him.

“And you have a way out of it?”

Neal nodded, firmly. “You never break in somewhere unless you know the way out.”

Emma quirked a small smile and whispered. “I remember.” Then her smile faded. Her eyebrows furrowed, realisation dawning on her face.

Without saying anything, she scurried to the shadowy part of the cell. Neal confusedly muttered her name, watching her fumble around in the shadows. Then she hurried towards the bars with two wooden spoons and a piece of wire in her hands.

In the glow of the braziers, Neal watched as she twined the wire around the two spoons. Her expression was twisted in a grimace, concentrating.

It struck Neal at once. He knew what she was doing. It was something he had taught her.

Emma jiggled the makeshift lock-pick in the keyhole.

Neal leaned against the bars excitedly. “It’s all about the - “

“Tumblers.” She finished before he could.

They were both quiet, listening for the same thing. The lock clicked and fell open. Emma pushed the door to the side and dashed out. Neal felt her hand on his sleeve, gripping the material, and then they were both running. When they reached Charming, he started running too. They weaved around the knights that were sprawled on the ground, defeated by Charming. Their thudding footsteps and breathless pants filled the corridor as they ran.

x

Charming slowed and stopped. There was a fresh cut on his chin, a bright red slash. “We have to find Snow.”

Emma and Neal stopped beside him. They nodded in agreement. It was obvious where Snow had gone. Following Charming’s lead, they turned and went back the way they had come. They turned into a corridor that they had passed before. At the end of it, a stony staircase lead upwards to the royal bedchambers - according to Charming. They climbed the stairs one after the other - Charming in front with his sword drawn, Emma in the middle, Neal in the back.

Emma watched Charming with fascination. Light from the sparse braziers along the staircase glinted off his sword. Everything about him was familiar but he didn’t recognise her at all. To him, she was just Princess Bonnie, a stranger who had given him his ring back. Lost in thought, Emma slipped on a stair and wobbled. Neal’s hands were on her without a moment of hesitation. She glanced down at him over her shoulder. His face was calm and determined, except for the crease in his forehead, which eased as Emma regained her balance and steadied herself. As she started moving forward again, she realised that she was glad Neal had come through the portal with her.

They emerged onto the landing. The hallway was sombrely-decorated - black and grey stone, mirrors that flickered with mist. Candles in spikily-ornamented holders lit the way, casting large shadows as they crept along. Charming strode ahead towards the end of the hallway that opened out into a bedroom. Emma was about to follow him but paused when she realised that Neal had stopped behind them. She turned to join him at one of the windows looking out onto the courtyard below. “Did you find Snow?”

He nodded, peering out the round window with a worried expression. Emma stood next to him, her shoulder brushing his. Below, Snow White stood on a platform, tied to a stake, while Regina stood a distance away, facing her. Snow met Regina’s gaze with a calm, resolute expression.

Charming had come back down the hallway. From where he was standing behind Emma and Neal, he looked over the space where their shoulders met to watch the scene unfolding below.

Regina extended a hand and flame - bright orange and white, stark against the black of her ballgown - appeared in her palm. Emma gasped when she realised what was about to happen.

Neal took a step away from the window, pulling Emma into his arms. Her hands fisted the material of his coat. She couldn’t see the expression on Regina’s face but she could imagine what it looked like - victorious.

Then the ball of flame flew from Regina’s hand towards Snow White in a blur. There was a burst of flame - bright against the darkness of the night - expanding and spreading, the only thing Emma could see. She leaned into Neal’s arms, burrowing her head against his chest and letting the tears fall.

Charming had paled. His expression sagged into something that didn’t suit him - defeat and despair, as if he had been hoping for a different outcome right up until the last moment.

x

They walked back to the forest in tense silence. Neal built a fire and Charming went out to gather more firewood. Emma sat next to Neal on a log beside the fire. Her cheeks were sticky with dried tears. Her eyes burned as she gazed into the fire. All she could think about was Snow.

Neal offered words of comfort. His gentle voice filled the air as he talked, but Emma’s attention was divided. It was only when he mentioned his mother that she really started to listen. She shifted on the log, angling herself towards him.

“My father told me she had died. Then on Hook’s ship, I discovered that she had actually abandoned me. I’m still not sure which version hurts more.” He sighed, pausing as if to stop himself before he shared too much. “It’s best not to dwell on things past but focus on the present.”

“The present.” Emma straightened. “I’m still here. How’s that possible?” She pulled the hood of her cloak tighter over her head, remembering what had happened at the castle. “We saw her die, which means I would never be born.”

Neal’s forehead creased as he considered it. “You should have faded from existence. Maybe…”

Emma stood up from the log. “She’s still alive.” She said excitedly, looking down at Neal. “If Snow’s out there, we have to find her.”

Neal rose to his feet, flexing his gloved hands. “Maybe we should go back to the castle. It could have been a trick by Regina or - “ He twisted around, batting his hand in the air.

There was a high-pitched, chittering noise coming from a tiny bug flying around his head.

“That doesn’t seem like Regina.” Emma flinched as the bug buzzed around her head and then settled on her shoulder.

Neal tip-toed closer to her, his hand raised to flick the bug off her cloak. His hand paused in the air as Charming emerged from the woods, yelling. ”Wait! Don't harm that thing.” He ran over to them. Emma and Neal looked at him in confusion. “When we were coming to rescue you, Snow told me what her dark fairy dust would do to the queen. She said it would turn her into a form that could be easily squashed.” He lifted the chittering bug from her cloak and peered at it.

“You think Snow turned herself into that?” Emma asked, doubtfully.

“It’s possible. I’ve seen it before.” Neal’s expression was a mixture of emotion - hopeful and wretched at once. “My father used dark magic to turn people into bugs.”

Charming’s gaze drifted from Neal back to the bug perched on his gloved hand. “If she timed it right, she could have escaped that fireball, faked her death, and flown away.” He narrowed his eyes at the bug and smiled as if he could see Snow. “We just need to find a way to bring her back.”

Emma, who had been skeptical before, was now starting to consider it. Stepping closer to Charming, she dipped her head to listen to the chittering sound coming from the bug. “She’s saying something.”

A glowing blue light appeared from the night sky above them. As it got closer, Emma saw the bauble of light transform into a tiny fairy. “She’s calling for me.” The fairy’s voice was tinny and musical, like the tinkling of wind chimes.

“Blue.” Emma exhaled, happy to see the familiar face. It was out before she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to know the fairy.

“That’s right, and you are?” Beating her blue wings, she fluttered closer to them and smiled at Emma with a curious expression.

Emma hesitated for a moment, remembering to use the fake name. “Bonnie.” An inside joke between her and Neal, from the time when they were living out of the yellow bug.

Blue’s smile widened, almost playful. “No, that’s not it, but your secrets can be yours. I sense it’s better that way.”

Charming glanced at Emma, inquiringly, then lifted his eyes back to Blue. “Can you bring Snow White back?”

“Dark magic did this.” Blue nodded, raising her hands. “Light magic can undo it.”

A glowing blue light appeared where the bug rested on Charming’s hand. He and Emma stepped backwards, reeling away from it as it expanded.

Then the light faded. Emma had shielded her gaze from the brilliant light but now she blinked her eyes open. When she saw Snow White standing there, she gasped, relief and joy flooding through her.

Beside her, Charming laughed - a warm-hearted, affectionate laugh that made Emma laugh too. “You’re alive!” She threw herself at Snow and wrapped her arms around her.Overwhelmed by emotion, her eyes squeezed shut and everything else faded away.

Emma hugged Snow the same way she always did - head leaning against hers, chin propped on her shoulder, almost melting into her - but something felt different.

Snow’s posture was stiff, body rigid against hers. They pulled apart and Snow’s expression was uncomfortable. “Oh, it appears so.” Her eyes were cold, unaffectionate. “Thank you.” She said uncertainly before turning away from Emma. Then she and Charming started walking off into the woods.

Snow didn’t recognise her. She was nothing more than a stranger. The happy feeling that had been coursing through Emma withered away, leaving her feeling empty.

Neal, who had been quiet since Blue appeared, picked up his messenger bag from where it rested against a log and walked over to Emma. She wondered if he had some kind of history with the blue fairy.

“Looks like we’re back on track.” He said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She managed to return his smile. “Yeah.”

x

They spent the night at the campsite, the four of them arranged around the fire in a circle while they slept. In the morning, everything seemed more hopeful. Emma and Neal sat next to each other on a log beside the fire that had been snuffed out.

Snow and Charming were standing on the opposite side of the campsite but close enough for their conversation to be overheard.

“I suppose I should thank you. You saved me.” Snow said, stepping closer to him.

Charming sipped water from a canteen and then wiped his mouth with his hand. “Well, it seemed like the honourable thing to do.”

“I'm going to the stream to get some water.” Snow’s gaze flicked between his cheerful face and the canteen in his hand. “I can fill your canteen, if you'd like.”

“Thanks.” The scar on Charming’s chin seemed to stretch as he smiled and handed the canteen to her.

Emma watched Snow walk off into the woods, leaving Charming still standing there, smiling to himself. She turned to Neal beside her. “They’re warming up to each other. This is good. This’ll work.”

Neal smiled, but he still looked a little worried, his forehead creased.

“Did you know the blue fairy before? Like when you lived here as a boy?” Emma asked hesitantly. Neal didn’t like talking about his father anymore than Emma liked talking about foster care. She wouldn’t push the subject if he didn’t answer.

Shifting on the log, Neal gazed out at the trees in the woods as if he were watching the memory replay in front of him. “Seeing Blue just reminds me of the time I was abandoned. She gave me the magic bean that opened a portal to a land without magic. My father was supposed to come with me. He backed out at the last minute and I fell through without him.” His voice was steady as always, but when he turned to look at her, Emma saw the pain in his expression. “Thinking about it used to make me angry but I realised if I hadn’t gone through the portal, I wouldn’t have met you and we wouldn’t have Henry, and that would suck.”

Emma’s gaze dropped from his face. She busied her hands with picking grime and dirt from her dress. “Do you ever think about what it would have been like if we had stayed together?”

She had barely finished before he replied defensively. “Emma, I didn’t have a choice. You know that. When August told me who you were - “

“I know that now.” Emma interrupted quickly. It didn’t really make up for everything but she understood. She tried to rephrase it, not wanting to guilt him, only asking out of genuine curiosity. “What I meant is, what if we had raised Henry together?”

He looked out into the distance again, as if imagining it. “Like if we continued the Bonnie and Clyde act, with Henry in the backseat of the bug.” He turned to her and smiled, pleased by the thought. Then his expression became more serious. He flicked his gaze to Charming and then back to her. “If I learned one thing from this whole experience, it’s that things don’t always work out the way you want them to but if two people are meant to be together, they find a way back to each other.”

Emma didn’t say anything, considering what he had said, and what he hadn’t said. It wasn’t just Snow and Charming he was talking about.

The silence between them was broken by Charming, who walked towards them, frowning slightly. “Have you seen Snow? She went to the stream but she hasn’t - “ He patted his shirt, feeling for something in his pocket. “The ring. She took it.”

Emma stood up from the log and moved closer to him. “Really? Do you know where she might be headed?” A moment later, Neal shot to his feet, grabbing the messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“She was seeking passage on a pirate ship. There's only one way to get to the harbour from here. The Troll Bridge.” Charming’s jaw clenched, determined. Without hesitation, he turned and ran into the woods.

“Oh, no.” Emma started to go after him.

Neal put a hand on her arm. “Emma, wait. The bridge. Isn't that where you want them to be? Isn't that where Snow saved your father from the trolls?”

Emma thought of them all in Granny’s diner, talking about the story. It had seemed so far away, so unreal then. “Yes, but the only reason she was able to do that was because she had a weapon. The dust.”

Neal wiped a hand over his face. “Which she's already used on herself.”

“Come on. They're gonna need help.” She started to go after Charming again, and Neal followed behind her.

x

Gathering her dress in her hands, Emma followed Charming’s direction and ran towards the Troll Bridge. Her cloak dragged in the dusty ground behind her and Neal’s swift strides followed behind it. She should have let him lead the way. He knew the Enchanted Forest better, but Emma had this intuitive feeling of where her parents were and she trusted it.

As they got closer, they drifted into the woods, away from the road. They weaved in between the trees. Then Neal stopped and parted leafy branches to reveal Charming in the middle of the road. “Wait.”

Emma slowed and stopped next to him, following his gaze.

Charming’s voice was soft and distant, barely over a whisper. “So, you probably want this.”

Neal pushed a bundle of leaves down so Snow White came into view. She was standing opposite Charming on the road.

“Right, the gold.” Snow said as he handed her a pouch. “You can’t get married without this. “ She added, handing him the satchel she had stolen from him.

Charming opened the satchel, sliding the green-jewelled ring out of it and onto his palm. “I know, not your style, right?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Taking the ring from his palm, Snow slipped it on her finger and then held her hand up in between them to look at it more closely. The expression on Charming’s face changed when he saw the ring on Snow’s finger. Their eyes met for a moment. Then Snow looked away, back down at the ring. “Yeah, not me at all. I’m sure your fiancée will love it.” She hurriedly slipped the ring off her finger and handed it back to him.

Emma felt tears trail down her cheeks. Filled with relief and happiness, she made a sound between a laugh and a sob.

Neal turned to look at her. “It’s okay, Emma. Not everyone gets a chance to watch their parents fall in love.”

Emma couldn’t stop smiling. It was so familiar. Before, all the fairytales in the book had seemed so faraway, but now she was a part of it herself. She remembered the conversation between Snow and Charming from the book. It played out exactly the same right in front of her, like a fairytale come true.

“Well, wherever you’re going, be careful. If you need anything - “

“You’ll find me.”

“Always.”

“I almost believe that.”

Neal tensed as Snow and Charming started to walk away from each other in opposite directions. “They’re heading away from each other.”

“No, it’s okay.” Emma assured him. “That’s how it happened the first time. My parents’ love story isn’t exactly conventional. The first time they met was when she stole something from him.”

“Why does that sound familiar?” Neal’s tone was teasing, reminding her of their first meeting.

Emma reached into his messenger bag. She pulled out the storybook and flipped through it until she reached a page with a picture of Snow and Charming in they wedding clothes. “Look. We did it.”

x

Back at Rumplestiltskin’s castle, Emma and Neal prepared for the journey home. Rumplestiltskin’s glamour had worn off so when they looked in a mirror, they looked like themselves again. He flicked his hand and they were dressed in their regular clothes again. Emma in jeans, boots, and leather jacket. Neal in jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, and black coat. He patted the pocket of his jeans, as if checking for something, and then breathed out in relief.

Emma tugged at the cuffs of her leather jacket. It felt good to be in comfortable clothes again.

“What’s that?” She asked Rumplestiltskin, who was swirling a vial of purple liquid.

“A forgetting potion.” He set it down on the dining table. It was bare compared to the feast from before, only a tea set and candelabra decorating it.

Emma stepped closer to him. “Can you open the portal?”

When he flourished his hand in the air, a wand appeared in it. He leaned against the edge of the dining table. “I could not use my magic on the wand. It is enchanted to create portal that will take its wielder home. This is my home and I am already here.” He tossed the wand on the table like it was nothing of value. “You’re welcome to try yourself, dearie.” Then he sat in his chair at the end of the table and sipped a cup of tea.

Emma was hesitant. She hadn’t used magic for a whole year when she was in New York and she hadn’t used it again since returning to Storybook.

Neal, who had been wandering around the dining room and examining the cabinets full of magical items, walked over to her with a concerned expression on his face.

She must have looked as uneasy as she felt. Picking the wand up, she pulled him aside so they were away from Rumplestiltskin. “I don’t know if I can use magic to open the portal. I haven’t done it in so long.” She whispered to him.

Neal was quiet for a moment, then he shook his head. “You’re not worried about your magic not working. You’re worried about where the portal will open to. The wand take its wielder home, and you’re not sure where that is for you because you’ve never stayed in one place long enough to find out.”

It was true. Neal was looking at her with steady brown eyes and it was like he could see what she was thinking. Overwhelmed, Emma looked down at the wand in her hand. It was delicate and dainty, carved out of dark wood.

She curled her fingers around it more tightly, looking up at Neal. “Yes, I run away. That's how I've always survived, but believe me, I want this to work. I want to go back to Storybrooke. I want to stop running.” It was a relief to say it out loud and mean it, even the wand felt lighter in her hand.

That was what she had wanted to tell Neal back at the queen’s castle, but he had assumed the opposite before she could say it. He had been willing to make the selfless choice, to support Emma’s decision to take Henry to New York.

Now his face brightened at what she said. “What changed your mind?”

Emma knew the exact moment. “Watching Snow die. Thinking she was dead. You saw what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay, and I hugged her, and you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing. She didn't know who I was.” Her voice wobbled, cracking with emotion. Tears splashed her cheeks and she tasted them on her tongue. “That’s how I’ve been treating her since I met her but I have to stop doing that. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he told me I was the saviour. I didn't see what he was really doing. He wasn’t bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home. You were right.” The shakiness of her voice evened out, until it was steady and confident again. “You don't have a home until you just miss it. Being with my parents the last few days, but not really being with them? I’ve never missed them more. Storybrooke. That's my home.”

Neal smiled. It transformed his face, making him look younger, and she wondered if he remembered their first date the same way she did.

Emma followed his gaze to the wand in her hand. The wood glowed bright white, thrumming with magic.

Closing her eyes, Emma held the wand in the air and focused on opening a portal ago Storybrooke.

A whooshing sound slashed through the air. When Emma opened her eyes, she saw a swirling circle of light in front of them - a portal. Wind rushed around them, blowing strands of Emma's hair across her face.

Neal adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and then reached out to clasp Emma’s hand. They both prepared to step through the portal but before they could, Rumplestiltskin gripped them both by the arm.

Letting go of each other’s hand, Emma and Neal turned to face him.

“My son. What happens when I find him?” He had to yell to be heard over the sound of the portal.

“I thought you wanted to forget.” Emma replied, twisting her arm in his grip.

“Before I do, I need to know. Does he forgive me?” His expression changed, the way it always did when he mentioned his son.

Emma looked at Neal and her eyes swelled with tears again. “Yes.” She yelled hoarsely.

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes shimmered with tears, reflecting the swirling light of the portal.

Neal brushed a hand over his face as the pull of the portal grew stronger. “He forgives you. He loves you.” His expression was brittle, pained.

Rumplestiltskin’s grip loosened on their arms and he stepped back from the portal.

“You have to drink the potion. You have to forget everything I just told you.” Emma said to him.

Then she and Neal turned to the portal again. They clasped hands and stepped through.

x

The portal spit them out right where it had sucked them in. Emma and Neal landed sprawled side by side on the floor of the warehouse. Neal was on his feet first and he offered Emma a hand to pull her up. She dusted her jacket and jeans, blowing strands of hair out of her face.

Running, she and Neal made their way to Granny’s diner. It was dark outside, almost midnight according to the town clock as they breezed past it, but their family and friends were still gathered for the baby’s christening.

Emma flung the door of the diner open and ran straight towards David and Mary Margaret, who was holding the baby. Throwing her arms around them, Emma hugged them tight and laughed happily.

When she pulled back, she saw that their smiling expressions were a little confused too, so she explained. “I’m glad to be home.”

Mary Margaret smiled, rocking the baby in her arms. “Do you mean that you’re not leaving?”

Henry stood up from the booth where he was sipping hot cocoa. “We’re staying in Storybrooke?”

“Yeah, kid.” Emma put her arm around Henry, hugging him. “This is where we belong. This is where our family is. Mom.” Her gaze flicked from Mary Margaret to David. “Dad. I missed you.” She hugged them again.

Neal had been talking to his father and Belle, but when Emma turned to look at him, he met her eyes and then walked over to her.

With a nod of approval, Mary Margaret drifted to the booth where Henry had been sitting before. David patted Neal’s shoulder fondly and then joined Snow.

Henry’s smile widened, excited to see his father. Neal returned the smile and then slung the messenger bag off his shoulder, giving it to Henry.

Excitedly, Henry slid into the seat opposite Mary Margaret and placed his storybook on the table. Emma sat down at the table, squeezing next to Henry. Neal beside her, resting his arm over the booth.

Pushing his cocoa aside, Henry flipped the book open onto a page with a picture of Emma and Neal dancing at the ball.

“Operation pumpkin.” Emma said, knowing Henry would want their adventure to have a name.

Henry made a mumbling sound, not looking at her. He turned his head towards his father, frowning, and Neal shook his head.

Emma followed their wordless exchange. “What? Pumpkin, like Cinderella. She went to a ball and we went to a ball.”

Henry interrupted before she could continue trying to explain. “We’ll think of something else.”

Neal squeezed her shoulder in a consolatory gesture, his lips quirking like he was trying not to smile. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

David’s voice pulled their attention back to the storybook. “You’re Prince Clyde?” He was standing next to Mary Margaret, his gaze flicking from the storybook to Neal.

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at the picture in the book and then looked at Emma incredulously. “You’re Princess Bonnie?”

Henry shifted next to her. “Nice aliases.”

David placed a hand on Mary Margaret’s shoulder, tenderly. “Well, there you go. You’re officially one of us.” He said, smiling at Emma.

“A fairytale princess at last.” The baby wriggled in Mary Margaret’s arms and she nestled him closer to her chest.

Emma looked across the table at her baby brother. “As my first princess-ly request, I would like to know the name of the baby.”

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other.

He reached down to take the baby from Mary Margaret. “We went back and forth on it for a while, but eventually we settled on a family name.”

“Prince Leo.” Mary Margaret said with a hint of pride in her voice. “After my father, Leopold.”

David leaned down to place the baby in Emma’s arms.

She adjusted her hands around the warm, wriggling bundle and peered down at his chubby little face. “It’s nice to meet you, Leo.”

x

Emma sat with Leo for a while, clutching him to her chest and rocking him while she told Henry about what happened in the Enchanted Forest. He listened intently and murmured excitedly in between sips of cocoa.

Neal had wandered outside with his father. Emma glanced behind her through the window. She watched Neal and Rumplestiltskin sitting at a table outside, talking with their heads close together. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Neal to see his father as the dark one again. It was good to see them making up for lost time now.

She turned back to Henry who had finished his second hot cocoa. Henry flipped through the book, noting the changes in the story and asking her to explain the details of what happened.

After Emma finished detailing their entire adventure, Henry slumped back in the booth and yawned.

They had been talking for a while but it hadn’t felt that way. Emma could have stayed there with him all night and it wouldn’t be enough. Time moved differently now. She wondered if Neal felt the same way. Turning to look at him, she saw that he was sitting alone at the table outside.

Leo had fallen asleep in her arms. She carefully handed him to Henry, who cradled him like a natural.

Then Emma joined Neal outside, taking Rumplestiltskin’s empty seat. The music and chatter from the diner trickled out. Fairy lights illuminated the arrangement of tiny round tables outside, casting a bright glow around them.

Neal straightened as Emma sat down. There was something in his hands that looked like a box. He flipped it open and shut rhythmically. When Emma looked at it more closely, she realised what it was. A compass.

Emma tried to think back to Rumplestiltskin’s castle, to remember if she had seen a compass like that in one of his cabinets stacked with various curious items.

Neal placed the compass on the table and clasped his hands together. They hadn’t really had a chance to talk since they came back.

Emma clasped her hands together, resting them next to his on the table. “Did you send me that memory potion?”

When Hook showed up in New York with a memory potion, she had been too overwhelmed to question where it had come from. Her first guess was that it was from Snow and Charming, but they said they had nothing to do with it. After seeing Neal in the Enchanted Forest, she had another guess. His knowledge of magic seemed more like instinct than something he had studied.

He nodded. “I sent the potion to Hook. I knew his ship could avoid the curse and he could get it to you.” His voice was gravelly, exhausted. He looked down at the candle in the middle of the table, not meeting her gaze, as if the conversation made him uncomfortable.

Emma slid onto the edge of her chair, angling her body towards his. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He unclasped his hands and lifted his eyes to hers. “It’s not important who sent the potion to you. All that matters is that you got your memories back.”

Her hands drifted closer to his on the table. His skilled hands - adept at sword-fighting and climbing, sailing and lock-picking. Hands that had drawn on the cave walls in Neverland. Hands that had held her while he taught her how to dance.

Slumping back in his seat, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a necklace. “I was waiting for the right moment to give this back to you.” He offered her the necklace in his open palm. The swan pendant, the keychain he had stolen for her, glinted under the fairy lights. “It survived the curse somehow.”

Emma’s hand flittered to her chest where the pendant used to rest, her fist closing around empty air. Part of her knew why the necklace had survived. It was born out of true love, like her parents’ ring.

Accepting the necklace felt like a symbolic gesture. It meant a second chance with Neal.

Staying in Storybrooke meant letting him into her life again. Her old instincts told her to keep her walls up. That way she wouldn’t get hurt again but something had changed in the Enchanted Forest. She had lost him so many times. First because of August, then the portal, then the curse, but she had also found him again, every time.

_There are no coincidences. Everything that happens, happens by design, and there’s nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. The point is…maybe we met for a reason._

That was when she had given the necklace back to him.

_Why do you wear the keychain I got you?_

_To remind myself never to trust someone again._

It didn’t have to mean that anymore.

Emma put her hand out and he dropped the necklace, still warm from his touch, into it. As much as it scared her, she wanted a second chance.

Closing her fist around the necklace, she leaned towards Neal and raised her head. Her lips brushed his forehead in a soft kiss. She pulled away a little to see him smile. The warm breeze stirred her hair. Neal tucked the loose strands behind her ears. His fingers trailed down, gently enough to send little shivers through her, and then cupped her face.

Their eyes met, communicating things they didn’t say out loud. When they heard the diner door opening and closing, they broke apart, shifting back in their seats.

Henry had a pleased look on his face.

_Maybe something good came from us being together._

Behind him, Mary Margaret - with Leo in her arms - and David were trying to act like they hadn’t seen anything but their smiling mouths were revealing. They settled at a nearby table.

“Are those for us?” Emma asked, directing her gaze to the cups of cocoa in Henry’s hands.

“Yeah.” He answered, placing the cups on the table.

Emma swiped whipped cream - sprinkled with cinnamon - from her cup and then licked it off her finger.

“I brought you a present.” Neal picked up the compass and handed it to Henry, whose face brightened as he took it.

“Woah.” Henry breathed, flicking the box open, his gaze roving over it excitedly.“Awesome.”

“I thought maybe since you’re staying in Storybrooke, I could teach you how to sail.” Neal cast a quick look at Emma, as if asking for permission.

Emma smiled encouragingly. “That would be fun, huh, kid?”

“Yeah, totally.” He replied, distractedly, still focused on the compass in his hands. “Thanks, dad.” He said before darting over to Mary Margaret and David to show them his new compass.

Emma watched her family. The necklace was warm in her hand. She placed it on the table, fingers lingering on the familiar swan pendant before reaching for the cup of cocoa.

She turned to Neal beside her. His hair was slightly ruffled, brown eyes tired and happy, hands wrapped around his cup of cocoa.

It reminded her of something. The glow of amusement park lights instead of fairy lights. Coffee instead of cocoa. Neal’s voice.

_That’s how you know you’ve really got a home. When you leave it, there’s this feeling that you can’t shake. You just miss it._

He caught her staring and smiled as if he were remembering the same thing. “Tallahassee, baby.”

Emma glanced at her family talking and laughing together, at the diner where her friends were still celebrating, then back at Neal beside her.

“Home.”


End file.
